Graham Montague et l'Armoire à Disparaître
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: Fred, George et Drago l'ont dit : Graham Montague s'est perdu dans une armoire à disparaître lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard de Harry Potter. Mais il est possible qu'il n'aie pas dit toute la vérité à son retour... Crossover HP/Narnia


Un petit crossover Narnia/Harry Potter que j'ai imaginé récemment. En espérant qu'il vous plaira,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En bon membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Graham Montague patrouillait dans les couloirs du troisième étage de l'aile Ouest de Poudlard, quand il croisa les jumeaux Weasley, qui semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. Il se réjouit d'avance de leur enlever des points, mais à peine avai-il ouvert la bouche que les deux Gryffondor pointèrent leur baguette sur lui en disant :

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Immobilisé par le maléfice du saucisson, il réussit tout de même à vociférer à l'intention des ses agresseurs :

\- La Directrice Ombrage sera prévenue ! Vous irez en retenue !

Les rouquins se moquèrent de son avertissement et le firent léviter vers l'étage supérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Vide ? Non, dans un coin de la pièce trônait une grande armoire qui aurait très bien pu renfermer des manteaux. Heureusement - ou pas - pour Graham, ce n'était nullement le cas. Les deux jumeaux levèrent le maléfice du saucisson et enfermèrent le Serpentard dans ladite armoire.

Le brun resta coincé dans l'obscurité du meuble en bois si longtemps que la notion de temps lui fut bientôt inconnue. Bien évidemment, les Gryffondor avaient pris soin de le débarrasser de sa baguette, et il se trouva bien démuni lorsqu'un vent froid commença à souffler sur sa nuque. Graham réprima cette pensée aussitôt qu'elle lui fût venue à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait y avoir nul vent que ce soit dans une armoire, pas même un courant d'air !

Mais quand il se retourna, le Serpentard put voir ce qui semblait être une forêt se dessiner à l'endroit où le fond de l'armoire aurait dû être. Il tâta. La porte était toujours derrière lui. Pas à pas, il avança prudemment entre les arbres. Il parvint rapidement dans une clairière où trônait un lampadaire d'un autre âge. Il datait au moins de 1940, Graham n'en doutait pas. Il commença, dans la nuit seulement éclairée par ce lampadaire, à explorer les lieux. Quelle e fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un loup qui se déplaçait sur deux pattes !

Le canidé parut tout aussi surpris que lui, car il recula de plusieurs pas avant de s'enfuir en toute hâte. Il revint presque aussitôt, accompagné d'une ribambelle d'animaux, tous dressés sur leurs pattes arrières. Graham put alors, à son plus grand étonnement, entendre un hérisson souffler à un chat sauvage :

\- Voilà bien longtemps qu'un fils d'Adam ne s'était pas aventuré de l'autre côté du Lampadaire !

Éberlué par cette vision, le brun s'évanouit.

Quand Graham Montague se réveilla, il était entouré d'une dizaine de personnes qu'il fut soulager de reconnaître comme humaines.

\- Te voilà réveillé, Graham, dit doucement une femme qui semblait âgée d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- Où… Où-suis-je ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Il est écrit sur ton uniforme, dit un homme, apparemment plus jeune, en souriant. Je m'appelle Edmund et tu es ici à Narnia, ajouta-t'il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Serpentard se releva et évalua ses interlocuteurs du regard. Ils étaient six, trois hommes et trois femmes. Le plus âgé des hommes s'avança.

\- Je suis Diggory, et voici Polly, ainsi que Peter, son frère Edmund, donc, et leurs deux sœurs, Susan et Lucy. Mais tu nous connais tous sous un autre nom, je pense.

\- Ah bon ?

Lucy parla alors, et Graham trouva sa voix agréable et envoûtante.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Le premier jour, Narnia fut créé par Aslan, le grand lion. Dame Polly et Lord Diggory furent les premiers humais à le découvrir, et ils y firent la rencontre d'une sorcière maléfique. Quand ils partirent, cette sorcière prit le contrôle de Narnia, plongeant le pays tout entier dans un hiver sans fin. Mais Diggory avait fait construire une armoire magique, qui permettait aux hommes de voyager de ton monde à Narnia. Plus tard, quatre enfants britanniques découvrirent le pouvoir secret qu'elle recelait, et ils devinrent les premiers rois et reines légitimes de Narnia. Ils y vécurent longtemps, puis retournèrent dans leur monde. Lorsqu'ils moururent, ils y retournèrent pour y vivre éternellement, et ils retrouvèrent Polly et Diggory. Une occasion leur fut alors donnée de transporter la magie d'Aslan, le grand lion, dans le monde que tu pourrais qualifier de « réel ». Là-bas, sous des noms d'emprunt, ils usèrent de cette magie pour créer une école. Peter, l'ainé, fidèle à Aslan, fit du Grand lion l'emblème de sa maison. La cadette, Susan, se souvint de son habileté au tir à l'arc et choisit pour sa maison un aigle. Edmund, qui avait toujours été tenté par les créatures de la terre, choisit un serpent pour emblème. La cadette, Lucy, qui était loyale à ses amis de Narnia, se souvint de son ami Chasseur-de-Truffes le blaireau et le choisit pour représenter sa maison. Les quatre enfants de Narnia furent ainsi connus sous les noms de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, tandis que Diggory et Polly furent intégrés aux livres d'histoire sous les noms respectifs de Merlin et Morgane. L'armoire magique fut cachée dans le château qui abritait l'école, et tous revinrent à Narnia. Nous pensions que plus d'élèves franchiraient le seuil de l'armoire, mais tu es en fait le premier.

\- Voilà, dit Peter en souriant devant l'air hébété de Graham, tu connais toute l'histoire. Tu peux rester ici autant qu'il te plaira, mais sache que quand tu reprendras le chemin de l'armoire, il ne se sera écoulé qu'un laps de temps bien plus court que celui que tu auras passé ici. Quand tu auras quitté Narnia, l'Armoire se fermera à jamais pour toi.

Après ces avertissements, Graham Montague sortit du château de Cair Paravel et découvrit le pays de Narnia dans son intégrité, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eût rencontré chaque habitant et visité chaque colline, chaque forêt, chaque lac, qu'il se décida à reprendre le chemin de la Lande du Réverbère. Il traversa l'armoire, et ne jeta aucun regard en arrière lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Cinq jours seulement avaient passé à Poudlard contre dix années à Narnia. Pour ne pas paraître fou, Graham raconta qu'il était resté coincé et avait réussi à transplaner. Jamais il ne parla de cette aventure, et à sa mort, le secret de Narnia retourna à l'Armoire.

Si un jour vous trouvez une armoire qui vous semble étrange, ne manquez pas d'en ouvrir la porte. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez rencontrer un célèbre lion !

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé? Laissez un review !


End file.
